


Innocence

by flickawhip



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catwoman's innocence surprises Diana.





	Innocence

Diana can’t help her small sigh as she looks down at the woman lying on the bed, standing guard over her, not wanting to let anyone come close. The woman’s eyes are open, innocent even, but she is silent, clearly hurting and unsure who to trust. 

“It’s alright...”

Diana smiles softly, stroking the woman’s hair, noting her soft purr as she relaxed. 

“It’s alright.... I’ve got you.”

The woman sighs, curling into herself, clearly still unsure what to do. Maybe the woman is known to most as Catwoman, but here, now, Diana can only see her as a victim of circumstance. The woman is crying softly and Diana knows why, she knows the woman’s past, enough so that she hates to see the woman cry like she is.

“Shhh, shhh, little kitten... I’ve got you now.”

Diana moves to gently scoop the woman up, settling on the bed and lowering the woman into her lap, smiling softly as Catwoman curls into her, purring softly. 

“Good girl....”

She speaks softly, pleased that Catwoman trusts her. That she can keep her safe and rested.


End file.
